


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by Bettername



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A harem of Zahhaks, Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, Xeno, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettername/pseuds/Bettername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius grew tired of the solitude of his workshop and decided to venture out to the castle that appeared in his bubble in search of the company of another. What he found was far from what he could have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> There is a strong possibility that I missed an appropriate tag. If you have any suggestions for an appropriate tag that I should add please let me know.
> 
> No, you can’t always get what you want  
> But if you try sometime, you just might find  
> You get what you need
> 
> -The Rolling Stones “You Can’t Always Get What You Want”

One can only rebuild the same robot a set amount of times before the function becomes repetitive to the point of aggravation. When the cluster of spiraling towers appeared in his bubble after merging with another his decision was already made. No matter who or what lurked in the castle it was a better alternative than to spend the rest of eternity alone with soulless scraps of metal. With his resolution firm he set off from his hive to the ominous stone fortress. He knocked on the massive oak doors that dwarfed his pre-adult molt frame upon reaching the castle as expected of any refined troll of his caste. When his knocks went unanswered he momentarily struggled with his overwhelming desire to seek the company of another before succumbing. Opening the doors took little effort thanks in part to his strength but the first step across the threshold took all of the will that he could muster. The first step inside was the most difficult, the second was marginally easier, and each step afterward easier still till he freely walked through the labyrinth of corridors driven by his search of the castle’s denizen. 

He rounded a corner of the hallway and whipped up a hand to stifle his gasp. His shock and sense of propriety were soon overwhelmed by his burning curiosity. He crept closer to the chamber and hid behind the door and peered inside. A highblood was sitting on a throne of skulls and bones clothed only in a pair of black pants with a purple diamond pattern. The closure was untied, his pants open allowing his ridged bulge flush and slick with purple fluids to languidly enter the dripping nook of the bound troll seated in his lap. The bound troll was slouched against the highblood his back supported by the other’s broad chest. His arms were held behind his back by dark purple silk cord tied in a shell beast pattern knotted down his muscular chest and torso. Both legs of the bound troll were tied to their respected thighs in the silk cord. The fingers of the highblood were curled around the cord wrapped around his legs spreading them open and keeping them firmly in place above his own. The bound troll lifted his head. His white eyes were heavily lidded, his grey skin flushed a deep blue and damp with beads of sweat. His long hair cascaded over his shoulders and around his two slightly inwardly curved horns tipped with arrow heads. The blueblood closed his eyes and moaned around the purple ball gag held in place by black leather straps. A third troll had joined the two adult trolls and was seated between their open legs. He was free from clothing as the other blueblood and had similar features, but was of a smaller stature. He looked to be a pre-adult molt version of the bound troll. His long hair was tied back freeing him from distraction as he wrapped his hands around the other blueblood’s writhing bulge and begun kissing it starting from the thick base and working to the tapered tip. With each kiss more blue pre-come coated his lips. 

He felt his own skin flush at the depraved sight before him. His clothing clung to his skin from his sweat. The two adults trolls engaged in the lewd behavior responsible for his blood pusher threatening to beat out of his chest and his own unfurled slick bulge tested the strength of the closure of his pants soaked through by his sopping nook struck him as familiar, as if they were torn from the history books that he read in his study. His breathing hitched as recognition hit. The two bluebloods before him were his ancestor The Expatriate and his dancestor Horuss Zahhak. The highblood was The Grand Highblood himself, the second most powerful troll in Alternian history, the landdweller that ruled over all. His heart skipped a beat and he forgot how to breathe. The Grand Highblood was looking directly at him. His bulged stilled in The Expatriate and both bluebloods turned to look where the highblood was focused. 

“Enter.” The single word shook him to the core. It was a command that he could not ignore despite his growing trepidation. He walked out from behind the door and entered the throne room of the Grand Highblood. He stopped a respectable distance away from the throne and awaited further orders. The three pairs of eyes followed his every movement with rapt attention. “State your name.” His blood pusher raced the highblood’s voice had not wavered. The order was spoken in a deep baritone. He was compelled to answer.

“Zahhak,” he swallowed thickly. “Equius Zahhak, sir.” He trembled as the Grand Highblood turned to The Expatriate and whispered in his ear. The blueblood paused in thought and nodded in response. The highblood glanced down to Horuss and he responded to the unasked question with a nod as well. He steeled himself as the highblood returned his attention back towards him. 

“Would you like to join us?” His eyes widened in shock, his brain had short circuited, but his bulge was still functional and writhing in his pants. He had to answer.

“Please sir. Order anything from me Grand Highblood and I will answer your command.” 

“Anything?” the highblood chuckled. “We are far from that point.” He paused. “Until we know each other more thoroughly and I am aware of your desires and limitations I will stick with the basics.” The Expatriate closed his eyes and shivered as the highblood ran the tips of his claws against his scalp and the blueblood leaned into his hand. “Now strip.” 

“Yes highblood, sir.” The highblood’s gaze was piecing as he pulled his tank top over his head, taking care not to snag it on the broken tip of his horn. He folded the article of clothing and set it on the floor before moving to undo the strained closures on his pants. He tried to stifle the moan as he released the pressure on his bulge and slipped his shorts off. His blue flush darkened as the highblood ran his tongue over his lips as he watched him undress. He folded up his shorts and placed them underneath his shirt. He then took off his shoes placing them besides the folded garments and rolled down his stockings before he folded them as well and placed them on top of his shirt. He then stood up and waited with his hands to his sides, and attempted in vain not to bite his bottom lip till it bled.

“Step forward.” He followed the order and stopped before the highblood’s knee. The highblood spread his and The Expatriate’s legs further apart. He slid a hand over the blueblood’s hipbone and down to the sopping folds of his nook. “I want you to give your ancestor some much deserved attention.” He withdrew his hand, his fingers dripped with blue and purple fluids. “However, you are not to touch yourself or come until I allow you to. Do you understand?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Come here and clean my fingers first.” The highblood watched as he took his last few steps to his outstretch hand. He glanced up to the highblood and was answered with a nod. He knelt down and took the highblood’s hand into his own. He leaded forward and took a tentative lick. The heady scent was intoxicating but the taste was addicting. He licked strips up and down the fingers before taking them individually into his mouth to suck them clean. The highblood pulled out his last finger with a pop and inspected the troll’s work. “Put that tongue to work on the filthy nook in front of you,” he told him with a pleased smirk. The highblood settled in his throne and brushed back the long strands of hair concealing the Expatriate’s neck before returning his grip on the cords wrapped around his legs. The blueblood threw his head back onto the highblood’s shoulder as the ridged bulge writhed in his nook and the highblood started to nip at his exposed neck. Horuss grinned and slid his hands around the Expatriate’s bulge and wrapped his lips around the tip. He drew off of the length before allowing it to sink into his awaiting mouth. Equius moaned at the sight of blue dripping from the others lips and dug his own fingers into his palms doing all that he could to resist the growing temptation to tend to his own throbbing bulge. 

He gulped and turned his attention to the sopping nook in front of him. He crept closer and let his hand trail over the outer edges of the nook before drifting to the inner folds. He gently hooked his thumbs around the protective outer folds on either side of the nook and pulled them back exposing the sensitive dark blue flesh drenched in both the Expatriate’s and the Grand Highblood’s fluids. He leaned in and started lapping up the blue and purple coating the folds being sure to not to hinder the movement of the highblood’s bulge. The Expatriate shuddered as his descendant’s cleaning became more vigorous licking up each drop as it leaked out of his nook. His breathing became ragged around the ball gag as the highblood’s bulge thrashed against his walls. His muscles tensed as the highblood whispered into his ear and then bit into his shoulder with a snarl. The Expatriate snapped with a wail as purple seed gushed out of his filled nook. Horuss pulled off of his bulge and the blueblood coated his chest and torso with his own color.  
The Grand Highblood eased down the Expatriate’s legs and unhooked the ball gag letting it drop to his neck. He ran his fingers through the other’s damp hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Horuss and Equius watched as the two trolls stayed locked together. The highblood broke away after a heated moment and the Expatriate latched onto his neck with a rumbled purr. He winced at the strong suction and looked down to the two waiting bluebloods sitting on the cold stone slab floor. Horuss bit into his lower lip at the highblood’s inspection and Equius dug his claws into his own thighs and attempted to hold back his needy whine. The Grand Highblood chuckled at their heaving chests and blue flushed skin. 

“Are you two lacking attention?” He took their squirming as an affirmative. “Would you enjoy some much needed attention from each other?” Horuss turned to Equius and licked his lips as he nodded. “Equius?” A whine slipped out from him.

“Please sir.”

“Please?”

“Yes sir I need…” 

“Tell Horuss what you want; I am sure that he would more than willing to help.” Equius was sure that all of his blood was either in his skin or filling his bulge and nook. His need for release overwhelmed his sense of shame. He laid down with his back against the throne room floor and spread his legs open in invitation.

“Horuss. Please. I want… I need you to fill me.” The other blueblood crawled over to the other on all fours. He nickered and Equius pulled him down wrapping his legs around his back. The two bluebloods exchanged heated kisses and licked off the purple and blue smeared over their mouths and dripped down their chins and necks. Equius moaned as their bulges rutted up against each other and entwined. Horuss broke away from Equius’s hold on his lips and untangled his bulge. The other blueblood hissed at the lost but was soon grinding his hips up against the bulge teasing the entrance to his nook. Horuss rose up on his knees and drew Equius’s hips up until they were flush hooking Equius’s legs over his forearms. He stopped teasing the panting troll and guided his slick bulge into the other’s nook. Equius clawed trenches into the stone floor as the bulge drove deep into him. He lasted for a few minutes of the bulge’s coiling against his tight walls before he began to beg.

“Sir. Sir. Please,” he sobbed as Horuss kept working him over. “I can’t hold on sir. I can’t.” He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together. The building pressure pained him but he had to follow the commands given to him by the highblood. 

“Come for me.”

His back arched and he choked back a yell as he came. Horuss grunted and dug his claws into Equius’s thighs as he released into his nook. Horuss withdrew his wilted bulge and laid down beside Equius on the floor panting. The Expatriate free from his silk bindings wandered over to the two trolls limp with exhaustion.

“Come my little ones it is time for absolutions,” he brushed back several damp clumps of hair sticking to his descendant’s face. “Once we are clean you will be able to rest.” The Grand Highblood stretched as he walked past the sitting bluebloods.

“Shower time motherfuckers.” A loud slap rung through the throne room followed by a hiss. The highblood rubbed the growing purple bruise on his shin where the Expatriate slapped him. “I didn’t swear one fucking time while we were pailing.” 

“Language,” the blueblood growled. 

“What are you going to do? Punish me,” he paused and wiggled his eyebrows, “for my vulgarity? You do realize my miraculous little hoofbeast that I swear all the motherfucking time.” The Expatriate’s rumbling growls dropped an octave. “Maybe you’ll just have to find a way to fucking shut this invertebrother up.” 

“Kurloz I will pin you against the wall and throttle you until you are unable to voice such profanities.” 

The highblood chuckled. “Is that a salacious invitation Darkleer?” The blueblood snorted. The highblood placed the back of his hand against his forehead and swooned. “Oh take me now my loyal mount, my faithful noble steed.” Darkleer lunged at the highblood and caught him in the center of his mass throwing him up against the nearest wall. He landed with a pleased grunt and a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. The blueblood abruptly flipped him so that he faced the wall and forced him against the rough- hewn stone blocks with his own body. Darkleer ripped off the offending cloth keeping him from his target and kicked the highblood’s legs apart spreading them. He then grabbed the highblood’s wrists and pulled them up above his head and held them together in his left hand to free his right to guide his reawaken bulge into the sopping wet nook whose lurid purple fluids were trailing down its owner’s legs. “What are you waiting for hoostbeast? Pail me.” Darkleer thrust his bulge into the wanton nook with a growl. “Is that fucking all?” he gritted as the bulge filled him. “Fuck me. Breed me. Fill me with your seed and prove to me that I shouldn’t put you out to motherfucking pasture.” The blueblood’s pace was unrelenting, spurred on by the panting gasps of the troll grinding against him. The highblood howled as Darkleer bit down on the meat of his shoulder and snapped his hips driving his thrashing bulge deeper into his well worked nook. The highblood’s breathing grew labored and the blueblood slid his right hand up to the highblood’s throat and squeezed, increasing the pressure with each coiling inside. Darkleer dropped his left hand down to the highblood’s bulge and stroked it in time with his bulge and increasing pressure on the Grand Highblood’s neck. The highblood screwed his eyes shut as he painted the wall and floor purple with his come. Darkleer released his hold on his neck and held the gasping troll’s head against the wall by a fist full of his uncontrolled mane as he released into him. The highblood howled as he was filled and blue gushed out of him joining the purple puddle forming below. He eased down the wall after Darkleer released his grip. He sat on the floor of his throne room with a pleased look on his face.

“Now is it time for absolutions Grand Highblood?”

“Yes,” he smiled languidly. “Go grab the little shits and I’ll meet you in the shower.” The highblood yelped as Darkleer kicked him on the bruise he left earlier and walked back to their charges stunned and confusingly aroused by what they had just witnessed.


End file.
